


look me in the eye

by x (ordinary)



Series: savages fit for a wasteland [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary/pseuds/x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicia has to play and look nice for the sake of appearances, and she is NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look me in the eye

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: hancock the true friend
> 
> it sort of got away from me

Felicia smashed another empty bottle against the side of The Third Rail, an inky black poison pulsing through her veins with every beat of her too-fast heart. "That," she said, whirling on Hancock and jabbing a finger into his chest, "was  _stupid_."

With calloused fingers, she pulled at the demure outfit she'd worn for the sake of appearing disarming when walking the streets of Diamond City, not a splatter of red to be seen. Even worse, she was  _sober_. Being sober-- against her will-- was a good way to get Felicia  _cranky_ , a fact Hancock was well acquainted with by now.

"What, you too good to dress up now?" he asked, leaning against the opposing wall, cleaning beneath his nails with his dagger, an easy grin on his face. "Seem to recall you running round in a Silver Shroud outfit, hat and all."

"That was _different_ ," she muttered, pulling out another Gwinnett ale, holding it out to Hancock. "So: yes, obviously. I can't wear half my armor with this dress on, and it's a miracle that this thing is anything but threadbare. And I am a woman but  _not that woman anymore_."

Hancock pried the beer's cap off with the tip of his dagger, stealing a swallow himself before handing both bottle and cap back to his very pissed off friend. Girlfriend. Lover. _Something_ , the way she mooned over him and tried to pretend she didn't.

Taking a large swallow, Felicia tossed him a cool look over the neck of the bottle. "Honestly, I don't know how much I appreciate your advice. Normally it's either pretty sound or bound to get one of us killed, and let me tell you, Hancock, I  _really prefer_ the latter." She sank to the ground, uncaring of any dirt that might get on the dress of a woman who died two centuries ago, no matter the condition it was in. "He's a private eye, Hancock! I don't think I pulled it off. He's  _supposed_ to be intuitive and I don't--" 

She sighed, tucking her legs under herself, hunching over with a scowl. "I don't know how to be her anymore. It took years of honing to even pretend to be normal, in the Wonder Bread utopia of housewives that were prettier than me, and whiter than me, and  _more caring_ and maternal than me."

As she talked, Hancock pushed himself off the wall to sit by her side, opting not to mention the bench honestly sitting three feet away from them. "Yeah, that's true. Did a good job not laughing at least, not like you did in the rehearsals. Just kind of stuttered-- juh, juh, juh. Ain't like he called you out on your bullshit, and this way we can at least find your son and keep up appearances for a while."

Felicia butted her head into his shoulder with a scowl. "I don't see why I  _have_ to. You never cared much about _yours_. No offense, costumed wonder." Petulance was taking over, and the booze was only partially responsible.

Hancock held his hands up. "Hey, no need for personal attacks, sister. Listen. You're doing your thing, trying to get this Commonwealth pulled together. Preston talks a good talk but you're the boots on the ground woman, and you've got to be willing to do the right thing, sometimes. You forget to, sometimes. You just sort of-- you get your look on, in your gear. Decked out and ready to murder, and people can overlook that when you're swooping down like a bat outta hell to save their asses." He gripped her jaw and turned it towards him, tight and without any question of authority. "But when you're out and about? You have to look less like you're going to go Gunner on the whole place."

She screamed internally, jaw clenched tight. "I  _hate it_. You know what it reminds me of."

"I do," he said, and ducked forward for a kiss, reluctantly returned. "But you're the one who asked me to help you through this, remember? And we've got to find your kid. You need vengeance and I need the peace of fucking mind, frankly. It's stressing me out to watch you fix everyone else's shit and ignore your own. Plus, people are starting to ask  _questions_ , Leesha. They'll be talk soon enough of you abandoning your son, and then rumors that you killed him yourself-- I'm fucking serious, I've heard variations of that shit already. It needs to stop."

Felicia curled further into his side, hateful, on the verge of snarling. "I did abandon him. I don't care." She looked up at Hancock with a baleful eye, nostrils flaring. "But. I. Agree. On the vengeance." She laughed a little pressing a hand to her face. "What does it say about you when half these rumors about me being a monster are true, huh? Most of them, if anyone believed the shit defected Gunners say."

He laughed, the rasp rumbling in his chest more a comfort than the alcohol. 

"Well," Hancock said, tapping his dagger against the ground. "Guess it's a matter of intent versus action. I'm a man of action, see. I see, I do. Someone needs help, I save them. Someone needs killing, I do them in. I'm simple." He brought it to rest on her bare thigh, dragging it upwards without a moment of hesitation. "You're a little different, right? Nothing inside to point you in the right direction, except an impulse. You've been hurt, so you hurt back, twice as hard, twice as heavy. Listen, don't get me wrong, babe. It's honestly one of the hottest things I've ever fucking seen, until your gut steers you wrong because no ones steering at all."

Felicia's breath hitched, and she spread her legs a little, abs clenching, eyes flitting around to see if anyone was in the alley at three am. Safe, for now. Hancock pressed down, drawing blood in a nice curved line on her inner thigh, creeping dangerously close to her underwear.

"And I get to steer that. All of that, for better or for worse, is power in my hands to  _use_. There's a lot of good we could do, and I'm going to drag you through it kicking and screaming, as unbothered as possible when we're not, ah.  _Politicizing_ around, you feel me?"

She gripped his wrist, pausing his hand, if only for a moment. "I'm a tool, then. And you need to keep me shiny for the neighbors." Felicia's brows gathered into a scowl, and while she knew better, she would take every opportunity to  _make him say it_.

Hancock grinned, because she wasn't as subtle as she thought, now or ever. It was really a wonder that Valentine had thought her sincere. "Yes," he said, "but you're more than that, too. Wouldn't be with you if I didn't think you had something more in you besides razor-blades and mongrel teeth." He jerked his hand out of her grip and pressed the dagger to Felicia's throat instead, the edge cutting into her skin. "Love you, babe."

Felicia sighed, sagging in a little bit of relief, pressing into that blade with wanton desire. It stung in all the right ways, and if a trickle of blood slid down her neck to ruin the perfect white peter pan collars of her dress, then she didn't mind at all. " _Fine_. I'll play nice for a while, but next time it's the Vault suit. Reminder of where I'm from, can wear  _some_ of my gear without feeling fucking naked, and we all win. Fair?"

"Fair." He stood, offering her a hand up that she ignored. Yeah, _that_ was his girl. Hancock leered, sticking his tongue out between two of his fingers. "You wanna go up to a room and let me cut that polka dotted abomination off you?"

"You mean have a good time with just you, me, a knife and some Chems?" Felicia laughed, slipping her arm into his. "I thought you'd never ask, you asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> catch me and prompt me at [my tumblr](http://lurks-beneath.me)


End file.
